Walk Tall
by glamorouspirate
Summary: A Rose Weasley piece of fiction in four parts. Rose and Scorpius don't get along...but will that all change when they need each other's help to execute a plan of sabotage? Please read and review.
1. Part One

**Firstly, this is my first writing adventure into the Rose/Scorpius world. It feels good to finally be here! Of course, I need to thank lilybetrox, my fantastic beta, without whom I might not have been able to submit so quickly. Thanks a lot! Oh, I own a fighter fish named Quinn, but not Harry Potter. Devo. **

* * *

Rose Weasley lounged around in the Gryffindor common room, lying on a sofa by herself she was oblivious to the chaos surrounding her – her enchanted musical earrings blocking out any form of noise. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head in time to the muggle-rock blasting through her eardrums.

Most students ignored her, others shot her glares as they walked past, and very few gave her a quick nod and a "hullo, Rose" as they passed, but that was the extent of their communication. Rose Weasley was a nuisance to her own house, and she had been since the day she arrived at Hogwarts.

She didn't pay attention in class, she didn't put any effort into her schoolwork, she was bluntly honest and it was a miracle if she _wasn't_ in detention on a Saturday.

Over her six years at Hogwarts, it was estimated that she'd lost her house a little under a thousand points.

Suffice to say, Rose wasn't in contention to win Yule Queen anytime in the near future. Her best friend Cassie was a little closer to the title, but still miles away.

Their latest stunt, "the blockbuster," "the mother," "our crown jewel," as Rose had ecstatically described it, had gone swimmingly. Executed just before term's end, as a sort of end-of-OWL's, end-of-term celebration, Rose had spent a week setting up four of the finest pallets worth of brand new, yet to be released Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes fireworks.

Her uncle George had given them to Rose the Christmas before. It was no secret who his favourite niece/nephew was. Rose was the envy of her cousins, George slipping her the burrow's shed key with a wink while Christmas was in full swing – unbeknownst to her family as she slipped out to examine her present.

It was no question of who had set the fireworks off, and as a large 'W' lit it's way above the starry sky of Hogwarts, Rose smiled at her best friend, who grinned back.

They were in McGonagall's office barely an hour later. Rose didn't think they were going to be handled lightly, particularly after their last bout of detentions, and most severe punishment to date – 150 house points lost in one night.

To say it had been embarrassing being caught skinny dipping in the giant lake by Professor Flitwick was a complete understatement. And sure, 150 house points was a bit steep; Rose supposed it had been the presence of the Puddlemere United rookies that had caused their Headmistress to physically shake as she disciplined them. She hadn't figured out how they managed to enter Hogwarts grounds either.

Rose and Cassie were surprised, for once, how they were handled with the fireworks. McGonagall had looked over them both, with such a calming look and a hint of a glimmer in her eyes that both girls were taken slightly aback.

"Once I knew two students just like you girls," she began. "They were trouble, but they were brilliant…marvellous. And they raised all of our spirits when we most needed it, before and during the war, even today."

She paused her, waiting to phrase her next words, "I think, sometimes, a little troublemaking is warranted. Harmless trouble, of course. Goodnight, girls."

But all of that troublemaking – as McGonagall and her father called it - was behind her, back in fifth year… and the others that had come before that…

In first year, Cassie and Rose were caught stealing nifflers, amongst other stunts. They were often joined in detention by Rose's cousin, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Both had been sorted into Slytherin, and hated the other with a passion.

Every prank pulled was to spite the other and to avenge their previous stunts. According to Albus, it had started with Scorpius swapping his shampoo with a potion to turn his hair red, "like a true Weasley," Albus had explained, quoting his nemesis in frustration.

By the year's end, however, the majority of Hogwart's students had witnessed Scorpius and Albus communicating amicably, walking to class together and joking around – as friends.

Second year came and went with more detentions, that year lacking the flying dungbombs being aimed by the boys at each other.

In third year, Rose had managed to sneak in the family dog to Hogwarts, and when it was discovered that Bessie was, in fact expecting a litter of pups, Rose had started selling them to fellow students. The presence of not one, but several dogs within the halls of Hogwarts was soon noticed, and Rose was for once sans Cassie in detention.

During the break from third year to forth, Rose had managed to steal the Marauder's Map from Teddy Lupin, upon instructions and egging on by her Uncle George. This map had led the girls on numerous trips to Hogsmeade village during the night and on non-Hogsmeade weekends. It was a priceless tool; one of Rose's most cherished possessions in fact.

In fifth year, more mischief caused by the map followed, including the infamous lake incident and, at the conclusion of the year, the marvellous fireworks display.

Which brings the story back to sixth year, the very start of sixth year – well, a week into lessons, a week into constant homework, none of which Rose had begun.

Cassie Wood grinned as she spied her best friend lounging on the sofa; she'd just walked through the portrait hole covered in dirt. It had been a brutal round of Quidditch trials, James, being the prat that he was, had decided that the existing Quidditch team, the reigning champions, had to prove their worth against all the other Gryffindors who decided that they wanted a slice of the glory this year.

Even with James' constant insults and nagging for the team to go in harder, to try harder, last year's team still made the newbies look like first-years who hadn't rode a real broom before.

"Weasley!" Cassie tried, causing at least two other redheads in the common room to look up. "Rose!" – she still didn't open her eyes. Cassie walked right up to the girl and slammed her broom down on the floor, the noise causing the floor to reverberate and the students in the room to shout insults, or jump because of the shock.

Rose laughed as she turned off her earrings, the music stopping. "Made the team then?" she asked.

Cassie smirked, "Do you really have to ask?"

To look at Cassandra Wood, no-one would have picked her as a star Quidditch player. She was the kind of girl who looked as if she didn't have an aggressive bone in her body. She certainly didn't have the physique of a Quidditch player either, Cassie was short and petite and with her long blonde hair and blue eyes, looked the sort of girl who should be painting her nails rather than battling it out on the pitch.

However, from the day she was born, her whole life had been Quidditch – her father was Oliver Wood, the coach of Puddlemere United and her mother, before her death when Cassie was just two, had played at the elite level - a chaser representing her country on the Swedish team.

Cassie nudged her friend, before collapsing down next to her. "Saw your brother," she mentioned.

Rose laughed, "Hugh's not quite subtle, is he? Smart enough to be a bloody Ravenclaw, but not to be seen snooping at our trainings… What did James do?"

"Gave him a clap 'round the head and sent him on his way," Cassie said with a grin, before her face turned serious. "Did you hear about Slytherin's new keeper?"

"Negative. Who is it?"

"Albus Potter."

Rose smiled to herself; her extended family were under some illusion that she didn't pick up on anything, when in reality, Rose was quite observant.

Of course she had noticed, from across the kitchen at Christmas and during the summer at the Burrow, her only Slytherin cousins, Roxanne and Albus conspiring something together. Rose had a suspicion her older cousin was grooming the younger to take her position as Slytherin's captain at the end of the season when she graduated.

"Anyway I'm buggered. Think I'll head up before Addison starts crying herself to sleep tonight," Cassie announced, causing Rose to laugh at the fact that one of their more annoying roommates had made a habit of doing said activity since being back at Hogwarts. Apparently, she had been left too attached to a summer romance with a local muggle boy in her village.

"Did you study for that potions test?" Cassie asked, turning back at the foot of the staircase.

"Nope."

"Bloody hell Rose, what did you do all that time I was gone?" Cassie said, shaking her head as she retreated.

Rose turned her earrings twice and eased back into deafening nothingness.

* * *

"Get up. Get up! … Weasley… Oh stuff it!" Rose awoke to her bed floating in mid air and shaking from side-to-side, courtesy of her irritated roommate, Cecelia van Dommelle.

Thanks to a meticulously planned OWL schedule this year, Rose found that she was able to enjoy a sleep in two days of the week. Cece was taking the same subjects that enabled this sleep-in; but it meant that she was left to the task of waking Rose each morning; something that only Cassie had learnt to master over the years. Suffice to say, Cece was getting quicker at it.

Cece threw Rose's satchel at her before crossing over to the door, and exiting herself. One glance at Rose's watch told her that class started in precisely two minutes. She had made her goody-goody (I'm in great contention for head girl next year) roommate late for class.

Gleefully smiling to herself, Rose pulled on her robes and started walking, tying up her hair on the way, outside the dormitory, crossing the common room, left up the staircase.

Rose looked around to make sure no-one was looking before she slid the second bookcase out of the way, revealing a hidden slope which led directly to the charms corridor.

Sliding was by far, Rose's favourite way to travel and she got to the bottom within no time, coming out of a tapestry depicting a gory goblin war. She walked into the charms classroom with a grin, taking a seat next to Cassie, sparing plenty of time for her to gloat when Cece walked in late, and blushing due to the lecture she got from the professor.

"Now that we've all arrived," Professor Flitwick starts, shooting a pointed look at Cece, causing Cassie to snigger quietly, "we can finally start our theory on the bobblehead charm."

"Now, can anyone tell me about said charm?... Yes, Mr Potter?"

"When the bobblehead charm is cast it creates an exclusive bubble of air around the caster's mouth and nose. It's useful for breathing underwater, or when around harmful gasses." Albus explained, a smile reaching his lips once finished.

"Very good, Albus, ten points for Slytherin!"

Albus flashed another quick smile, and caught Cassie's eye for a moment, causing both of them to promptly look away.

"And can anyone tell me the incantation needed to procure the bobblehead charm?"

…

"…No-one?"

"Berostralic," Rose murmured under her breath.

"The incantation is 'berostralic,' and it must be said very precisely, as the wand will be pointed directly at the caster's face. And we all know the repercussions of mispronunciation."

* * *

"So how did Cece handle this morning?" Cassie asked as they exited the charms classroom, both girls holding their textbooks to their chests as they continued up to their dormitory. There was about a twenty-minute break between the conclusion of Charms and Herbology on a Tuesday.

Rose laughed. "I thought she had me, I opened my eyes just to see whether she had left without me. I think she must have thought that I only twitched though."

Both girls' laughter was interrupted by two boys getting closer to their own conversation.

"Yes, professor, it's procured exclusively to cover the caster's mouth and nose. Yes, professor, I'd like to see how far my head will go if I shove it—" Scorpius Malfoy walked next to Albus, imitating his voice and laughing as he passed. Albus laughed before kicking his legs out in front of him, causing Scorpius to trip slightly.

Albus laughed, "Shut up, you git."

Cassie took that moment to sneeze. Albus and Scorpius, who had now moved passed the girls in the corridor, looked behind them. Al raised his hand in greeting when he saw Rose.

"Hey Weaselbee," he said affectionately. "How are you Cass?" he asked after clearing his throat; his voice only breaking slightly as he spoke to her. "I heard you're back on the Gryffindor team, then?"

"Sure am," Cassie beamed proudly.

"Didn't manage to convince this one to try out," Al said affectionately, tugging on a strand of his cousin's curly red hair which had escaped her ponytail's grasp. Rose slapped his hand away.

"The day I play under James will probably be the day that magic raises the dead."

Behind her cousin, Scorpius' eyebrow quirked, "Who's to say it hasn't been done?" he asked.

"Sure, the possibility is there, but I was just making a comparison. I wasn't stating it as a fact, _Malfoy_."

Al laughed, "You pretty much just admitted that there's a chance you'll play for James one day!" Albus said as he began to walk backwards, giving a kind of salute and wearing a trademark 'Potter' grin as he left.

Rose turned to Cassie immediately, holding a finger up threateningly.

"Don't say anything!" Rose warned, just as Cassie opened her mouth.

She smiled in response, "Genes, Rose. You missed a compliment in that sentence."

"What, that thankfully and miraculously Al managed somehow to avoid red-headedness, freckles, being unfortunately gangly and short-sighted?" Rose questioned.

"Lucky boy," Cassie joked, before turning serious. "Seriously, which of your family members have the misfortune – no, _half_ the misfortune of all of that? Face it, the gene-pool produced some stunners. Victoire and Dom—"

"Their mum's part veela, doesn't count," Rose interjected.

"Well…what about Albus, and his sister Lily," Cassie said pointedly. "And yourself!"

"What about poor Hugo?" Rose countered, thinking of her unfortunate, Ravenclawrian brother who, apart from red-headedness had inherited several undesirable traits, such as his freckles and clumsiness – constantly tripping over his own feet, and body which he was yet to grow into.

"Yes, poor Hugo," Cassie repeated, thinking as well of her best friend's only sibling.

* * *

The next month of the school year went well; as well as could be expected for the girls. It was an unfortunate afternoon of Potions where Cassie and Rose met their first major obstacle of sixth year.

"That's it!" Claimed Professor Brickton as she stopped the girls' conversation, looking extremely pissed off as she stood, hands on her hips, in front of their desk. "I've dealt with five years of you two's nonsense, and I don't expect to tolerate a sixth!"

She moved towards the front of the dungeon, and rifled through the roll call on her desk. "That's it," she grabbed her wand and waved it in front of the roll, "Alphabetisation by first name, instead of last!"

Being a Weasley and a Wood meant that most teachers' alphabetised seating orders came in handy for the friends. However, as students began to move about the room at Brickton's orders, Cassie found herself moving towards a desk, blushing slightly as she did, where Albus Potter began to move his textbook to allow room for the girl.

Rose barely registered her new partner as she looked around the room at her friends' and other classmates new pairings.

"That's just bloody good, then isn't it?" A mumble laced with sarcasm came from behind her, setting down his books on the table in front of them.

"Got a problem, Malfoy?" Rose asked clearly. She didn't get a reply. "Now, now Malfoy. There's no need to get snarly. Think I'll drag down your grades or something I suppose?"

"In fact I do," he replied curtly, turning to the girl for a moment. "I get that _some_ people show no academic interest at all, but I'm not one of them, Weasley, and as you might, but I won't be surprised if you haven't noticed that _I_ happen to have the top grade in this class."

"I could be top, if I wanted," Rose replied observantly. Scorpius scoffed.

"It still amazes me that you continued some subjects into NEWT level…"

"Think I didn't get the grades?"

"McGonagall probably let you take the classes out of pity, and you know, your parents," Scorpius replied.

"Yeah, and you probably got inducted as a death eater this summer, I mean, with your parents…" Rose snarked with false innocence and a bite of bitchiness. Scorpius turned his chair away from the girl as she smirked to herself. Anyone who was under the impression that she lived under her parents glory was very much mistaken indeed.

Weasley: 1, Malfoy: 0

By the end of the potions lesson, Tracey Brickton was smiling to herself. That arrogant little Malfoy, was for once in his life, completely out of his comfort zone. His potion was merely passable, for the first time in a long time, and his partner, the troublemaker Weasley girl had been the cause of his downfall.

Tracey had witnessed them bickering all lesson, with their cauldron's bottom finally falling out and half of their potion spilling over the dungeon floor. By some miracle, and a suspicion of cheating on Weasley's behalf, they had actually managed to pass up something at the end of the period, with the both of them leaving briskly and coldly straight afterwards.

Brickton scolded herself; she should have taken this action a long time ago.

* * *

Rose swore as she spotted her small owl heading towards the Gryffindor table.

"What's up?" Cassie asked at her friend's random cuss.

"Abelard," Rose replied, as said owl swooped down and dropped a letter in Rose's cereal.

"It doesn't look like a Howler," Cassie commented, as Rose scorgified the dripping envelope.

"Mum's found a way to disguise them as regular letters; gives you a hell of a shock, open it up and bam!" Rose explained. She groaned loudly. "Damnit, it's from Rhett."

Rhett Wheeler was Rose's boyfriend. Was being in past tense, well, at least it was for her. Rhett played as a Beater for Puddlemere United, the team that Cassie's dad coached. Rose and Cass had spent the entire summer, and the one before that, sneaking into clubs and pubs and hanging out with the team's rookies. Of course, neither of their parents approved of such behaviour, the boys were a few years older than the girls, but a hell of a lot of fun nonetheless. And that's why none of their parents knew about these outings either.

Rhett and Rose had a very casual relationship; what had started off as a game of spin the bottle with a few of the rookies, turned into Rhett taking interest in the redhead. They soon were hooking up when they went out. Rose hadn't thought it very serious, but Rhett had continued to owl her now that she was back at school. And the letters didn't just contain, "When's your next Hogsmeade weekend?" so that they could catch up, but long letters describing his life, Quidditch (which Rose didn't particularly care much for), how much he missed her, how much he loved her and several XO's at the conclusion.

Sure, they went out together sometimes, very occasionally alone, and they had kissed many times, and maybe slept together a couple of times, but in Rose's book, that meant a bit of fun – not a full-blown relationship.

Rose tossed the letter aside and continued with her breakfast. Cassie looked on in surprise.

"You're not gonna read that?" she asked.

"Don't see the point. 'I love you, come to Puddifoot's this weekend, I'm moving to London in winter, come and stay with me over the holidays, I think about you everyday'…you're catching on, aren't you?" Rose asked her friend, repeating the gist of his last few letters.

Cassie picked up the envelope, "You don't mind?" Rose shook her head as she sipped her pumpkin juice. "Maybe you should replace Trelawney, Rose," Cassie said with an amused laugh.

Rose turned to her right, away from Cassie to look at a group of three smaller Gryffindor boys sitting close to them, "Hey Cass," she nudged her best friend and alerted her to the presence of the youngsters.

"Hmmm, ickle firsties!" Cassie said, imitating Peeves and rubbing her hands together deviously.

"Hey, hey!" Rose said, clicking her fingers in their direction to get their attention.

"Hullo," one of them replied, in an almost terrified tone.

"Hey, I'm Rose Weasley. You're first years, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, you don't reckon you could all do a favour for me, do you?" she asked, when the first-years shrugged, she continued, "I need some things from the cupboard down in the dungeons, in Professor Brickton's office, for a Potions assignment. I mean, I could get them myself but I accidentally lost the ingredients the professor gave me, and I don't want her to think that I'm a complete ditz!...You won't tell anyone will you?"

Cassie hid a snicker behind her hand; the poor boys were basically putty after Rose decided to bat her eyelashes at them.

"Sure, I'll do it!" Said the taller of the three enthusiastically.

"Anything you need, Rose," chimed a blonde boy, "I'm Eligius, Eli Combes, by the way."

"Sure, meet me in the common room after dinner and I'll let you know what I need," Rose said with a wide grin, "Thanks so much boys, you're saving my life!"

"Come on, stop flirting with the first years," Cassie joked as she stood from the table, holding Rose's letter as Rose followed her from the great hall.

"I forgot the joys of a new year – new students!" Rose said gleefully, reminiscing about the glorious first few weeks of a new year, when unsuspecting first-years could still be manipulated to do her dirty work. Ahh, the few detentions she had skipped due to their naivety.

* * *

"You look exceptionally pissed off this morning!" Rose greeted cheerily as Scorpius took a seat beside her in potions. He glared back at her in response.

"Look Weasley, let's get this straight. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here. With. You."

"Yeah, sometimes I wake up with an enunciation problem too, just randomly," Rose commented.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I got an S for the last two potions!"

"And here I was thinking that Albus was no potions master…" Rose replied, more to herself.

"Can we just get this over with? Don't you _want_ to get a decent mark for once? All you'd have to do is sit here and not interfere, I can do it all by myself."

"Nah, I don't see the fun in your plan, Scor—Malfoy."

"You honestly can't be that thick!" Scorpius said, exasperatedly.

"What, exactly, is your problem today, Malfoy?"

"I need something to hold against Albus. Potions _was_ the only subject I was beating him in."

"I see… And I'm _not_ that thick, just so you know," Rose commented defiantly.

Scorpius scoffed, "I'd say that shooting several boxes of fireworks into the air, and then those fireworks forming to spell your own name is pretty thick myself."

"Oh, they were always going to know it was me. Why not make it very, very clear to everyone who was behind it all. You wouldn't understand anyway… You've probably never done anything past hexing Albus in your first year."

"You sound like you know me," Scorpius observed.

"No, but you look so far down your nose at me that it seems like you wouldn't dare dream of such stunts…It's a bit disappointing, for a Slytherin, anyway."

"I wouldn't judge so quickly," Scorpius said.

Rose raised her eyebrow, interested in his tone. "Oh?"

"Flitwick's flying toupee?" he said, a quirk in his lips in amusement.

"Don't tell me you were behind that? Because I wouldn't believe it, even if you said you were."

"Not all of us need to lay the most extravagant plans for their stunts."

"Yeah, and not all of us do something and then don't take credit for it because they're pussies," Rose finished before ignoring the boy beside her and copying the notes from the board.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Rose asked. Cassie had gotten back from Quidditch training a couple of hours earlier. It was a few weeks from Christmas break, so Rose had been filling in a mail-order from her Uncle George, ordering gifts for the very few people she actually liked at Hogwarts.

Rose had initially ignored her best friend's pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, until it became too much to bear.

"Nothing," Cassie said, looking up in alarm.

"I though it was just a bad training thing, but James didn't seem so smug when he came in," Rose said, as she shrugged off her friend's behaviour and made a few more marks on the form in front of her.

"Hey Rose, what do you think of… Scorpius?"

Rose looked up in surprise. She had noticed her friend's absent behaviour lately, the last few meetings with the Puddlemere boys had been unusually quiet on her behalf, and Cassie had definitely rejected a couple of the better-looking guys at the last upper-classmen Room-of-Requirement party.

"So…?" Cassie asked timidly.

"Uh, Scorpius, right," Rose managed to stutter out after picking her jaw up from the floor. "I didn't know you two were friendly."

"Well, he's around Albus all the time in potions, and Quidditch and all that…We have muggle studies together."

Scorpius – arrogant, annoying, big-headed, egotistical, constantly grumpy, bitter, sarcastic, selfish, mean and completely up-himself. – That was Rose's opinion of her Potions partner in a nutshell.

"Yeah, well, he's cool. Yeah, he's totally cool, and…I mean, he's interesting." Was all that Rose managed to expel from her thoughts. Clearly the smile that lit Cassie's face told her that it was the right answer though.

"I'm glad you think so… You know, I thought that you two really disliked each other – in potions and that. Albus said that that couldn't be true though," Cassie grinned before taking a deep breath. "I'm just so happy!" she exclaimed before engulfing a startled Rose into a hug.

"So you'll come to Hogsmeade with us this weekend then? Please Rose, I'm just so nervous and I know I won't be if you come as well and double, pleeeease?"

"Uhh, sure Cass."

Rose was engulfed in another bear hug within moments. Hey, she thought to herself, it couldn't be that bad…sure, her best friend had confusingly decided to go on a date with a complete prat, but everyone had to learn their lesson after dating a jerk, she had, with Francis McLaggen, in fourth year. And perhaps Cassie had organised her with someone really worthwhile, like a mysterious Slytherin guy… or Gabriel Thomas, the very hunky Hufflepuff Quidditch captain.

Okay, thought Rose, maybe Malfoy wasn't as bad as Francis – that was definitely an over exaggeration. Francis had been in his final year when he had convinced a fourteen-year-old Rose that he was in love with her. They had met in a detention, scrubbing every inch of the greenhouses after the pubescent mandrakes had squirted pus all over the room.

Rose was fourteen, stupid and fourteen and Francis was an older, rebellious Slytherin – she just couldn't resist. So their relationship began. He took advantage of her; that was very clear looking back on what had transpired between them. Francis had lied and cheated on Rose. He never once had admitted there was something going on between them to his friends. And during the final week of his schooling, Francis had been her first lover, before dumping her spectacularly and going on to hook up with Ingrid Vector right in front of her.

Rose had been distraught at the time, which was understandable. A few people had speculated that Francis was the reason she 'had no feelings.' She had definitely been sobered by the experience.

Of course, she didn't hear from Francis after he left school. The last news of him was from Roxanne, gleefully telling the tale of McLaggen not being seen on the final day of their schooling, and subsequently returning from being mysteriously transported to the desert of Peru and then shipped off to St Mungo's, apparently going a little bit crazy because of his unexpected trip halfway across the world.

Rose noticed Dominique and James exchanging similar looks across the room at this time, but she had brushed it off as simple Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry and delight at this development.

* * *

"Rose!" Cassie yelled from the dormitory. Rose was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, waiting for her friend to get ready.

"Stop yelling, will you?" Cece scolded, as she put her book down.

"What?" Cassie and Cece heard the yell back from Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes as she watched the Gryffindor students lull around the fireplace. Many of them weren't bothering leaving the castle today, although it was a Hogsmeade weekend it was so cold outside, and the streets were thick with snow. That being said, Rose couldn't see why Cassie was having such issues finding an outfit – how many coats did she own? – wait, a lot.

Rose had been ready for the past hour – her hair was as usual – long, thick, red and magnificently curled. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, leather boots that reached up to her calves, several shirts piled underneath her black hooded jumper and a green scarf, which, while she disliked wearing it around the castle for being mistaken as a Slytherin, she loved and it complimented her hair colour to every extent.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," Cassie said as she floated down the stairs, her blonde hair braided on the sides and whipped up into a large bun. Her makeup emphasised all features of her face, compared to Rose, who preferred to pack on only eyeliner and mascara each morning.

"I asked Addy which scarf she preferred and she burst into tears, so I figured it was probably time to leave," Cassie commented as she strolled into the common room and through the portrait hole, as Rose followed, wondering who on earth Cassie could have set her up with. She had refrained from asking as a surprise, but she couldn't help but feel nervous now.

"Where are we meeting them?" Rose asked.

"Transfiguration courtyard," Cassie replied simply. Rose concluded that she must have been pretty nervous herself.

Their suitors were, indeed waiting for them once they reached the courtyard and Rose recognised the tall, blond Malfoy immediately, as well as her date… Albus?

Rose decided that it would be more of a group-outing then, unless Cassie had had a total blond moment and forgotten that they were related.

"Albus! – Hi, how are you?" Cassie gushed forward, wrapping her arms around Albus' neck and giving him a hug.

Rose hadn't realised that they had gotten _so_ close during potions…then again, she had been distracted trying to trip Malfoy up spectacularly.

Cassie hadn't let go of his hand – Rose noticed awkwardly as it hit her. Cassie wasn't interested in Malfoy, she was into Albus. Which left… Rose to go as Malfoy's date to Hogsmeade.

Rose looked up at the blond boy, awkwardly catching his eye as he was obviously looking back at her. She cringed at the idea of spending the day with someone that she couldn't stand, and winced further when she realised that they were wearing matching scarves – Scorpius having donned his Slytherin scarf for the day. Albus, unfortunately, seemed to notice at the same time.

"Aww, cuuuute!" He said in a teasing sing-song voice. "Matching scarves! Did you guys owl each other?"

"Shut up, Albus!" Rose and Scorpius snapped at the same time.

Albus shot them both a wide-eyed look before turning back to a smiling Cassie, taking her hand and continuing on towards the edge of the grounds.

"Did you know about this Weasley?" Scorpius hissed once the lovebirds were out of earshot.

"Yes, Scorp, darling…It's been my secret ambition since the moment we met to have you all to myself! And now that darling Cassandra and Albus have taken up residence we can all live happily ever after, and our first-born shall be named—"

"Enough. I get it. I just didn't expect _you_ to be the 'hot Gryffindor' that Albus described… No offence."

"None taken," Rose replied uninterestedly. She studied the back of Cassie and Albus' heads, "I didn't even know about the two of them."

"Well he's been awfully quiet lately… you know, wants to study rather than go out."

They had reached the gates, and a begrudged-looking caretaker asked for their names, pausing between each one to recast a warming spell.

As soon as they reached the village, the foursome paused, deciding where to begin.

"Puddi-?" Albus began.

"Spit out the rest of that sentence, dear cousin, and you will die a painful death."

"If we step foot in that wretched teashop I will commit suicide," Scorpius confirmed.

Cassie laughed, "Gee guys, aren't we anti-romantic?"

"You have no idea," Rose said under her breath.

"Okay, three broomsticks?"

They entered the pub, Rose immediately taking off about six layers of shirts in the process, along with that horrid scarf, just for the temperature difference.

"I'll be at the bar," Rose muttered as she headed in that general direction.

"Rose, it's barely twelve!" Cassie argued, on deaf ears.

While Cassie, Scorpius and Al sat down awkwardly at a table in the corner, Rose ordered her first firewhisky – thank you Rhett and your mysterious ways of procuring an enchanted ID.

Within half an hour, Rose was interrupted by a loud sigh and a presence to her left.

"Way to leave me as the third wheel," it said bitterly.

"But you were playing the part _so well_, I'm sure you should head back and keep them company."

"They're making out," Scorpius stated simply. Rose looked over. They were indeed doing said activity.

"With fervour, it seems," Rose added. She slid a shot down towards the blond boy.

"That's a nicer Rose," he exclaimed, taking the shot between his fingers.

"Yeah well, don't get too used to it, Scorpius. I still don't like you very much."

"I take solace in the 'very much.'" He said with a small smirk as he took a sip of whisky.

* * *

"Trust me, it's all in the frog splatter," Rose said calmly.

"That's insane! Can you not read, Weasley, right here!" Scorpius tapped the textbook furiously. "I should not have trusted you with the cauldron for a second! You put that bloody leech juice in there, didn't you? The potion shouldn't be that colour!"

"You need to calm down, you twat. Just do what I say and you'll be fine."

"Look Weasley, I haven't stuffed up a potion this royally since first-year, and I don't intend to ruin my streak now," Scorpius said as he took the cauldron off of the burner and poured it into the nearest trough.

"Zero's all round!" Rose responded with enthusiasm as Scorpius shot her a death glare.

"Luckily for you, I'm talented enough to start over and have it finished before lesson's end. If you don't interfere, that is."

"Bloody hell Malfoy, up yourself much?" He shot her a look in reply. "I'm just gonna find it really hard to _not_ interfere, it's too much fun. Awful amounts of fun."

While Scorpius started to concentrate hard on only his work, Rose looked around the room.

"Urgh," she made several unattractive faux-vomiting noises, attracting Scorpius' attention towards their best-friends (respectively), who were looking at each other with puppy dog eyes in the middle of a lesson.

"For once, I agree with your mental self Weasley. It's nauseating."

"Mmmm, if the holidays weren't bad enough. Albus sent about five letters on Christmas day… Grandmum was furious. It was hilarious!"

"Al's been disappearing each night."

"Oooh, what do you reckon, secluded broom cupboard, room of requirement?" Rose asked.

"You've got a sick mind," Scorpius stated.

Rose smiled, "So I've been told. It's just gonna get worse you know."

"Yeah, maybe it won't last long," he said hopefully.

"Maybe."

* * *

It didn't. Not last long, that is.

Cassie and Albus' snowballing relationship was still going strong by the end of sixth year and both of their best friends (respectively) were suffering for it.

Rose had come to the conclusion – she had a long time ago, but now she was finally admitting it to herself – that she had no friends other than her best friend. And FYI, it was no fun hanging around your extended family, she had tried. It didn't work.

Because Christmas and the occasional summer birthday at the Burrow were fun, and then you moved on from it.

Little things like hearing about every boy Lily had ever looked at – in one eventful day – were not fun.

Hearing James run through every single Quidditch play he was planning to run, while reminding you about how great you could have been for the team, was not fun.

Listening to your stereotypical gay cousin Louis criticize, judge and gossip about every single student who walked through the archway of the great hall was not fun…okay, _that _was a little bit fun. But Louis' Hufflepoof-ness could only be handled in short bursts.

Scorpius, for his part, was suffering equally. In his case, it wasn't because his fellow housemates actually disliked him, but he disliked them. As much as the second Wizarding War had helped calm many pureblood/muggleborn opinions, the prejudice on blood status was still alive and thriving in the good old house of Slytherin.

Scorpius had initially stuck with Albus to avoid the views of his fellow roommates, all of whom were insufferable prats who thought that they were top shit due to being pureblood.

At least Scorpius had Quidditch, which he gladly threw most of his efforts into.

Rose, however, while her partner in crime was MIA, sometimes snuck into Hogsmeade at night just for the thrill – not that there was any. Not much fun is had by yourself in that kind of situation. She began seeing Rhett more often and immediately hated herself a little for it.

But Rose was a smart girl, as much as other people overlooked this feature in her, and so, she had formed a plan. A completely evil plan which benefited no-one apart from herself and a boy who she didn't even like.

* * *

"Look at my girl, doesn't she look a peach?" Albus commented, twirling Cassie around, parading her floor-length black dress to the rest of their year level.

"Yeah, she looks a peach, if you live in the forties, Albus," Scorpius replied bluntly.

Cassie laughed. "I'm going to get some drinks. Al? Scorpius?"

"Fine thanks, baby."

"You haven't seen Rose anywhere have you? I feel like I haven't seen the girl for weeks…I don't even think I saw her gown before I left."

"I haven't seen fire-hair, no," Scorpius replied. "No doubt she'll grace us with her presence later though…if she's not busy running around the Forbidden Forest."

Albus laughed as Cassie nodded and headed towards the bar.

"Oh, look there's Cece, I must chat to her about the History of Magic exam…" Albus said, before darting off in the direction of the brunette.

Scorpius stood at a high, bar-type of table at the back of the room – now alone. He surveyed the end-of-year party for sixth years; indeed, Weasley hadn't appeared yet, the room would have been noticeably brighter.

"Pssst!"

At first Scorpius thought he imagined the noise, but as it persisted, he turned around.

"Malfoy, in here," came a similar hiss from the curtain behind him.

Scorpius looked around before he opened the aperture a little wider, slipping in to a cosy alcove next to none other than Rose Weasley, who immediately grabbed a reasonable chunk of skin on his arm and pinched it harshly.

"Owww, what was that for?"

"The fire-hair comment," Rose smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing in here you nut?"

"I have a proposition, of sorts, Malfoy."

She paused. "Well? Spit it out then!" he urged.

"I would…but you might be too moral to go through with it," she considered.

"Please, I'm a Malfoy, and a Slytherin."

"Granted. This is going to sound crazy… I need your help to break Cassie and Albus up," Rose stated, looking up at him with trusting eyes.

* * *

**Hit the review button if you got this far, I'll submit the next bit if someone likes it! **


	2. Part Two

Last year she had received the crate of fireworks, this year – an 'apprenticeship' as a joke-maker, working at her Uncle George's store during the summer. Of course, there was one huge advantage working in the apprenticeships' favour, (apart from, you know, spending the entirety of it pulling jokes on smug little children) and that was the exclusive use of the small flat above the shop. The same flat that overlooked not only the heart of wizard England, Diagon Alley, but opened up an endless opportunity to explore muggle London.

Rose had spent the entire summer in the flat. It was a welcome escape from her parents' constant lectures directed at her and what seemed to be a stream of praise given to her brother Hugo and his spectacular work ethic. Hugo would always blush, push his glasses further up his nose, at the risk of them falling off of it and leave the room hurriedly, not able to look at his sister in the eye for embarrassment.

Rose had rather enjoyed the apprenticeship. Her family approved because as far as they were concerned it had kept her out of trouble. It hadn't. Rose had spent a great number of nights out in muggle London, or at the wizarding club _Abracadabra_.

Most of these nights she went out by herself. Only occasionally her best friend Cassie would draw herself away from her boyfriend Albus Potter to join her, but only very, very occasionally.

Unfortunately for her, Rose had to spend the final week of holidays at home, getting ready for her final year at Hogwarts.

"Are you sure you thanked your Uncle George for everything?" her mother stressed basically the moment she walked through their fireplace.

"Yes mum," Rose responded, rolling her eyes.

"Give her a break 'Mione, she's barely had time to put her things down," her dad interjected, engulfing Rose in a bear-hug. "Did you have a good time, Rosie?"

Rose nodded. She looked over at the staircase to her right as she heard the loud footsteps of Hugo retreating from his bedroom.

"Hullo Rose," he said, a goofy smile covering his face as he reached the bottom. Rose stepped forward and gave her younger brother a hug. He towered over her as he returned it. "Did you pick up the book that I asked?" he asked hopefully.

Rose quickly reached into her satchel bag, which hung from her shoulder. "'The history of magical practice in Europe,'" she announced as she passed it back over to him. Hugo swiftly turned the book over in his hands to read the blurb, excitement reaching his face as he did so.

"Thanks Rose, I'll take your trunk upstairs."

Rose followed her brother up the staircase, chatting idly about their respective summers as they did so. Just as they were about to reach the landing, Rose's trunk fell open, allowing several magical objects to bounce down the stairs.

Rose laughed as Hugo looked at them. "Are those…?" he asked

"They're experiments. New jokes – for the store," Rose cut him off. She took her wand out of her pocket and accioed the items back into the trunk.

"You won't take them with you back to school, will you?" Hugo asked quietly. Rose shrugged as she opened the door of her bedroom. It was spotlessly clean, her mother must have been hard at work since the Christmas holidays.

"Oh Hugh, you need to _chill out_!"

He gave a small smile in reply as he exited the room, hands coveting his new book – his latest treasure.

* * *

"And there's the peas," her mother said as she laid the final dish onto the table before taking a seat. Unsurprisingly, Rose's father had already started dishing up his own plate. Hermione scolded him; Ron winked at Rose before continuing.

"I expect you heard that Albus is head boy," Hermione said conversationally.

"No, I hadn't… but I'm not surprised," Rose replied.

"And…" her mother hesitated, "have you opened _your_ Hogwarts letter yet, dear?"

Rose placed her knife and fork onto her plate, stopped eating and looked directly at her mother. "Mum, trust me, there's no chance in hell that I'll be head girl."

"That's about right," her father mumbled. A chuckle escaped Hugo.

"Your OWL results were perfect, Rose. Even better than…"

"Even better than yours, darling," Ron finished her sentence with a smile.

Hugo smiled at Rose, raising his eyebrows. Their mother hated being shown up.

"Yes, even better than mine. You have as much chance as anyone else at being chosen as head, go on and open your letter."

"I'd reject the offer, even if by some kind of miracle I got it," Rose announced.

"Really Rose! Who talks like that?"

"'Mione, if it doesn't interest her than just leave it. Each to their own."

"Well if it doesn't interest her than what does?" Hermione retorted, getting more and more frustrated.

"I'm sitting right here! Accio!" Rose yelled as an envelope soared towards the table. She ripped it open and scanned it quickly, smiling widely as she finished. "I didn't get it, what a shame! Don't look so upset mum, guaranteed we'll be celebrating Hugo being head boy next year anyway."

Hugo flushed bright red. He looked down at the table in embarrassment.

Ron laughed as Hermione glared at him, "Come on, you know she's perfectly right!"

"Maybe I do, but just promise me, love, that you'll try a little harder to stay out of trouble this year?" Her mum asked hopefully.

"Well… you know I can't promise."

* * *

"Ah, Albus there you are, congratulations dear!"

They were on platform 9 ¾ , another summer had evaded them yet again. The platform had become something of just another event for the large Weasley family to catch up at, Rose supposed, as she had been accosted by several members of her large family as she had attempted to board the train. Currently, her mother was congratulating Albus.

"Thanks Aunt Hermione," came Albus' muffled reply as he detached from her hug.

"Now Lily, tell me - how is that nice boy that we saw you with last New Years?" – That was Rose's grandmother.

"I've heard your OWL levels are the hardest thing you'll ever do," Lucy said matter-of-factly to a friend nearby.

"Of course, Ravenclaw have a bit of a disadvantage when it comes to Quidditch. They're all too busy with their heads stuck in books to play the game!" Rose's cousin Fred was boasting to Hugo.

The taller boy pushed his glasses back up his nose, "But don't you think that our intellectual superiority enables us to create smarter plays than the rest of the teams?"

"Bloody hell Hugo, you sound like a right prat," Rose interjected. Fred laughed.

"Fred Weasley come here right now and apologise to your cousin for what you told her about sorting!" Angelina Weasley looked livid as she stood with Molly, a timid little first-year.

Rose spotted her best friend walking close by. "Cassie!" she took her opportunity and ambushed her friend from the side, taking her by the arm and leading her onto the train.

Cassie laughed as she regained her balance, "Flippin' hell Rose, couldn't just have asked me to get on the train?"

"I was trapped by the Weasley clan! You don't understand what it's like, what I'd give to have a small family!" Rose exaggerated. She composed herself, "Besides, I am not sharing a compartment with anyone. We're seniors now and we've earned that right."

"Well I can't argue with that one Weas," Cassie accepted.

"Glad we're on the same page, Wood," Rose said with a grin.

The friends quickly found an large, empty compartment to sit in and watch their classmates and under-classmen be farewelled from the platform. Albus joined them quickly, complaining about their family to Rose, who laughed and told him that he had bought it upon himself for being such a goody-goody and getting head boy.

He had scowled in reply before the door had opened once again. It was Hugo, trailing his trunk behind him.

"Can I sit with you? I won't be a bother I promise, I've got my book. I just need to sit somewhere until the prefect meeting starts," Hugo explained quickly, looking at the floor of the train as he spoke.

"Don't be a dope, of course you can," Rose replied.

"Thanks a lot," he smiled appreciatively. He ducked to avoid the doorframe as he entered, his shaggy head of copper hair swaying as he did so and took a seat, opening his book swiftly and becoming engrossed in it within no time.

Just as the train started to move, Scorpius Malfoy's head was seen through the large window of the corridor. Cassie nudged Albus, who smiled, stood and exited, beginning a conversation with his friend out in the corridor.

He came back into the compartment, this time with Scorpius in tow.

"Alright then Wood? Heard you made Quidditch captain," he greeted.

Hugo looked up at the action from over his book.

"Yes, that's right," Cassie replied, taking Albus' hand in her own.

"Weasley, Weasley junior," he said giving a small nod to both Rose and Hugo. Hugo squeaked a, "Hi Malfoy," while Rose pretended not to hear him, looking at the countryside outside the window, slowly gathering more and more speed.

She felt the seat sink lower as he took position next to her.

"Don't like the look of those clouds, the first-year's crossing doesn't look as if it'll be all that pleasant, does it?" Albus commented.

"Yes, they're very black, aren't they? Although Hogwarts _is_ still a way to go," Cassie replied.

A small smile crossed Hugo's face as he watched both his sister and Scorpius' faces morph into disgusted looks at their friends' dull conversation.

"Will you be going for the Quidditch team this year then Rose?" Albus asked.

Rose scoffed. "Oh come on Rose, we'd probably win it if you did," Cassie added hopefully.

"I highly doubt that," Scorpius interjected.

"Why 'cos you're the Slytherin captain you're suddenly going to gain some kind of extra skill?" Rose challenged, turning around to look him in the eyes.

Scorpius looked confused, "Wait, how did you know I got captain?" he asked.

"I'm observant," Rose responded. Abelard took that moment to start screeching loudly.

Scorpius laughed, "Even your owl knows a load of bollocks when he hears it." Albus laughed at his friend's joke. Rose scowled as she tried to calm Abelard down.

Just as she managed to, and took her seat back next to Scorpius and the window, the door opened again. This time her cousins Lily and Louis stood at the doorway, their arms filled with magazines.

"Hiya!" Lily said enthusiastically, her green eyes sparkling as she took in the occupants of the carriage. "_Word Around 'Warts_ anyone?"

"Sorry, I missed that," Scorpius had finally said after there was a confused pause.

"Would you like to buy a copy of _Word Around 'Warts_?" Louis repeated slowly, enunciating each word clearly to humiliate Malfoy. Rose started to laugh. Louis was good quality, really.

"It's a new magazine, for anyone interested in reading all to do with Hogwarts," Lily continued on.

"Why would we want to read about it when we live there?" Albus asked.

"It's a galleon for an issue, and it comes out monthly. Here, I'll even give you the first one for free, oh leader of the masses," Lily said. She passed a magazine to Albus. The cover became visible to everyone in the compartment. The front cover was a picture of Albus himself, standing back-to-back with a Ravenclaw girl, Mona Ackerley, who was the new head girl. The title read '_The New Era of Hogwarts Heads_: _Potter and Ackerley.'_

"I don't remember taking this picture," Albus said after a moment.

"You didn't." Lily replied defiantly. She flipped her long, perfectly straight red hair, avoiding her brother's gaze. "I may have taken a picture and charmed it."

"I write the gossip column," Louis said proudly. "It's a work of art, if I don't say so myself. You'll hear everything in _there_ before an owl can get it to you, guaranteed."

"Alright, guess we'd better have one then," Rose said, reaching into her pocket and producing a galleon. Louis passed her a copy with a smirk. "You've a section named after you Rose."

"Why?" She spluttered.

"Idiot of the week?" Scorpius asked.

"Close," Lily said, "But it's more of a 'who's done the worst thing this week to earn them detention' kind of thing. Cassandra, interested? What about you?" She asked Scorpius.

"Hogwarts gossip, who would've thought…" Cassie said absently as she flipped through Albus' magazine.

"We'd better get on; we've had to give everyone the long explanation so far… Happy reading, all," Louis said before he began to strut from the compartment, Lily sauntering off behind him.

"Bloody Lily! What's she written about me then? I bet she did this just to cause trouble," Albus fumed.

Rose laughed, Albus and his shiny badge scowled at her. "Ooh look out! The gossip rag will cause the entire school to go into complete chaos! And it'll all be left up to Albus to deal with it! Oh dear, what will he do?"

Scorpius and Cassie both laughed. Rose smiled at her joke. Of course, none of them knew how much trouble the appearance of this magazine would really cause Albus Potter.

* * *

"'_Of course, we all know the award for Hogwarts sweethearts and most sickening couple goes to our own head, Al Potter and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Cassandra Wood, but apart from the initial strange rivalled houses pairing, we just cannot seem to dish any dirt on the high-profile couple, props to any of our loyal readers who can... consider a challenge issued, Hogwartians. Dig out your platinum issue extendable ears (the ones with recording option,) and flick flash fotography cams! _

_In other news, the Rose Weasley of the week goes to none other than Rose Weasley! Congratulations Rose, this is your third successive win since the start of term. Weasley receives this month's award for her stunt in NEWT Herbology. Of course, we can't, for legal reasons say precisely what happened in greenhouse 3, but let's just say that it involved a large Devil's Snare, a classmate of a different-house-persuasion and the closure of said greenhouse for a week. Guess we won't be seeing you for a few Saturdays, will we Rose?'" _

"Is it weird that we're both main features in the gossip column this week?" Cassie asked her friend, who had just finished reading the excerpts from _Word Around 'Warts_.

Rose closed the magazine and folded it carefully in half. "Sounds as if they've put a hit out on you Cassie. Got any skeletons in your closet?"

"What?"

"Sorry, muggle expression," Rose quickly explained. She shoved the magazine in her plain brown satchel bag, the only things identifying it as hers being the red and gold Gryffindor pin and the brighter W pin, the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes logo. As she looked back up she realised something, every student in the courtyard had their eyes fixated on the pair of girls. Rose smiled to herself as every student she looked back at guiltily averted their eyes.

"Oh crap, that's the time already!" Cass exclaimed, looking at her watch and standing up swiftly, "I better go…the heads meeting will be finished by now."

She smiled an apologetic smile at her best friend before she left, long blonde hair swaying upon the back of her grey sweater as she moved quickly away.

Rose looked around the courtyard and spotted Scorpius Malfoy in the process of walking away from a group of Slytherins. She couldn't help but return his smirk as he swaggered over to the bench where she sat, pulling up the sleeves of his school shirt before taking a seat.

"Nice work on the magazine front," he commented.

Rose continued to look out around her. The group of Slytherins were watching the pairing with glares, but interest nonetheless.

"Louis's not exactly hard to persuade… besides, it _is_ an interesting piece. They can't be as hunky-dory as it all seems. It's all too…dull," Rose said with disgust.

Scorpius picked at his fingernails and let out a loose chuckle. He slouched and looked at Rose. "So I suppose you're still set on this thing then?"

She met his gaze; sparkling blue eyes met grey steely ones. "Why do you care?"

"You did ask whether I would help you…"

"You didn't seem interested."

"I am," he replied quickly.

"And why, pray tell, would that be?" Rose asked.

"Why are _you_ so set on it Weasley? Isn't it a match made in heaven, your best friend and your cousin. You could be related one day and your children can play together on the front lawn—"

"Ha ha," Rose retorted dryly.

He smirked at his victory and there was a pause for a while.

"Let me help you."

"I don't know… I don't really see how you could be an asset to the mission Malfoy."

He laughed, "…Asset to the mission… Who talks like that?"

"I do," She replied defiantly.

"Look, do you want my help or not Rose?" Scorpius asked loudly.

She paused, her lips parted. Her eyes were forced into his gaze once again.

"Fine," she conceded.

"I knew you'd say that. Admit it, you need me," he said smugly.

"It's not too late to change my mind you know," Rose replied. "And I don't _need_ you. You could be useful, in some alternate universe, for some obscure purpose."

"…In a galaxy far, far away…" Scorpius added.

Rose was taken aback. She looked at her companion with interest, "That's a muggle reference," she said confusedly.

"Full of surprises," he pointed at himself. Rose narrowed her eyes and stood up, brushing a curl behind her ear as she studied him.

"Huh," was the only sound that escaped her. Scorpius handed her the bag that she had left on the bench.

"So… what _did_ you do to cause the closure of greenhouse 3?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, that's confidential Malfoy. That stays between me, Professor Longbottom, McGonagall and the victim…but I don't think he'll be opening his mouth for a while," she replied, walking away with a smirk.

* * *

So the alliance was formed, the wheels in motion, sabotage was planned for the coupling of Albus and Cassie.

Scorpius and Rose were a mismatched team. They still fought during potions; he couldn't stand her lack of focus. She still found him an insufferable, arrogant prat. Many times he abandoned the cause, frustrated by her. She would often plot in private rather than let Scorpius irritate her into distraction.

However, within a couple of days of their spats, either of them would be unfortunate enough to witness an infamous, cheesy teenage-love moment between Albus and Cassie to have them organising another scheming session together. They eventually began to make some headway, two large cauldrons of potions bubbling away in the disused second-floor girls' bathroom.

"Uncomfortable about being in the girls' bathroom?" Rose asked between stirs when she noticed her companion looking around shiftily.

He shook his head in reply, "I've been here before, many times."

Her brow furrowed, "Well you're looking around like you've never seen the décor."

"Well, I haven't really…you can't count the ceiling as décor I suppose," he replied with a smirk.

"You're all class Malfoy," Rose said, shaking her head at his immaturity. "Try stirring counter-clockwise, I don't think yours is supposed to be that shade of pink."

He frowned, "This isn't potions Rose, you're just wasting both of our time trying to trip me up for your entertainment."

"For your information _Malfoy_," she spat his name, "I've never done it for my own entertainment, I've tried to correct the potions, not that you'd notice."

Scorpius glared at her, moving from the cauldron over to where his potion book sat opened and read the instructions over once again. He moved back to his position wordlessly and began to stir counter-clockwise. Rose smirked to herself.

"I'm still not hooked on your plan, Weasley."

"Believe me, I make a convincing Mona Ackerley," she insisted.

"I don't think Ackerley's had a detention. Ever."

"I'm a good actress, and I think… I think that your potions are good enough to fool Al," she admitted sheepishly. Scorpius' face broke into a grin.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when Rose Weasley handed out compliments as if they were presents at Christmastime," Scorpius commented smugly.

"That was one compliment. Once. And I think we're done here," she said as she peered over Malfoy's love potion.

Rose had planned their next move carefully, a synchronised batch of Polyjuice and an advanced love potion; the target, Mona Ackerely, just another pawn in their plan to arouse suspicion around the head boy and girl who already spent long periods of time together.

Of course, it was never going to be enough ammunition to kill the good Potter/Wood ship completely, but with a little fuel from the ever-popular _Word Around 'Warts_, it would be enough to begin a domino effect for the couple.

Or at least, that was the plan.

* * *

"I hate you."

"This is news?" Scorpius asked amusedly.

"No, but I'm telling you officially, I hate you."

"This was _your_ genius plan!"

"I don't recall agreeing to hiding behind a bush in the freezing cold, covered in mud!" Rose hissed.

"Albus takes a walk around the lake every night after dinner. It's the best chance we've got without being interrupted by other people, you know that."

"I know," she said through gritted teeth.

"Here he comes," his hand squeezed her upper arm.

Rose knelt down, her hand feeling on the muddy ground for where she had left the bottle of Polyjuice potion. She grasped it and her props, a pair of thick glasses. Rose was already dressed in a tight Ravenclaw uniform which apparently fitted a petite Mona Ackerley. It made Rose's boobs look huge, much bigger than they actually were, and accentuated every curve of her body. She felt self-conscious already, and Scorpius kept staring at her strangely.

"See you on the other side," she said bravely before taking a swig of the muck. Within moments she was transformed into a plain, much shorter, raven haired, short-sighted Ravenclaw.

"Hag-tastic," Scorpius commented with faux appreciation.

Rose punched him hard on the arm and a squeaky voice came out, "You are so mean!"

"Albus!" Rose squeaked once she had moved away from the bushes, into the line of visibility for Al.

"Mona, what are you doing out here? It's freezing." Albus greeted her with concern.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied flirtily, gagging on the inside.

They took a turn around the lake, Scorpius moving around under an invisibility spell with a Flick Flash Fotography cam to get some shots. Poor lighting under a couple of trees assisted their cause in creating something that looked less innocent than the boring conversation that Rose was actually having with Albus was.

"I'll walk you back to your portrait?" Albus finally suggested.

"Oh, I've got to complete an Astrology assignment, so I'm heading this way. You go back, thanks for the offer though! I'll just see you tomorrow, at the prefect meeting?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. 'Night, Mona."

"Good night!" Rose ran back towards where she had come from, she supposed that Mona would be so keen on studying that she probably _would_ run to get back to it. Nerd.

"You run like a penguin," Scorpius' voice said as Rose moved to pick up her bag and potion bottle.

"You can take the charm off, he's gone," Rose replied after her eyes failed to see him.

"Yeah, but this is fun!... Where am I now Rose?" A voice came from over her shoulder. Rose felt the rush of air pass her as Scorpius ran around her, then she felt a blow of air on her face. "Where am I?" The voice had moved to her other ear, rotating around her body. He tugged on her hair, Rose moved around, her arm outstretched trying to hit him, but he was too quick.

"Come on, you've got to try harder than that!" An amused voice said from her left after Rose had pounced to her right.

Rose started to laugh and found that she couldn't stop. Scorpius removed the charm, laughing too as he did so. Rose shook her head, "You're a dork, Scorpius. Let's go."

As they walked back to the castle, Rose could feel the transformation back to her usual self begin; her hair fell back down below her shoulders. She threw off her glasses as her vision deteriorated and her clothes began to shrink.

"I feel like a right slapper," she commented as her shirt rode up just over her belly-button, and laughed.

Scorpius stopped and shed his jacket quickly, placing it on her shoulders. Rose looked back at him surprise and opened her mouth to make a quip. She closed it again before merely saying, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. My house cred would go way down."

"You? House cred?" Rose joked.

"So you've got a plan then, to get back to your dorm?" Scorpius asked as they were stood outside one of the numerous back-exits that led into the castle.

"This," Rose motioned her hands up and down her body, "Is definitely _not_ the worst way the prefects have seen me." Scorpius laughed. "You do know that invisibility charms don't work in the halls after curfew?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I'll take my chances. Besides, a little bad publicity never hurt. I hear the ladies go for the bad boys anyway."

Rose scoffed, "Like you need any help on that front! Well, it's nice to see you not acting like a complete tight-wad for once Malfoy."

Scorpius unlocked the door and immediately cast a lumos spell. Rose followed him inside, slowly closing the door behind them. "I guess this is where I leave you. Here," Scorpius handed her the camera. "Well, good luck. 'Spose I'll see you tomorrow."

Rose examined the camera in her hand. "Yeah, goodnight Malfoy. Thanks."

He walked off down the passageway, the light from his wand slowly lessening as he got further from her. Rose swiftly lit her own wand and took out the Marauders Map which she had stashed in the Ravenclaw uniform.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," She said and tapped the map. Her eyes scanned, and quickly found, amongst a dozen other names, those of her cousins Lily Potter and Louis Weasley in a disused Ancient Runes classroom.

"Mischief managed," she stated, folding the map back up and putting it back into her pocket. She began the walk to the Ancient Runes classroom, where she was certain the staff of _Word Around 'Warts_ were congregating.

Rose had barely turned into the corridor leading to the classroom when she was stopped in her tracks.

"Rose? What are you doing up here?" Rose turned around and came face-to-face with Hugo. It was complete inconvenience that _he_ had to be the prefect patrolling this area at this specific time. "You know you can't be out of bed this late, it's against the rules."

Rose opened her mouth to say something to her scowling brother. She backed down once she saw the disappointed look on his face. He walked closer to her and took the camera from her hands before she could resist. Hugo tapped it with his wand twice, a series of photographs falling from it as he did. He studied them one-by-one before simply looking at his older sister, a disgusted look on his face as he registered the tiny Ravenclaw uniform that she was wearing.

Rose found that the roles were reversed, for once; she was the one who couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Cassie's your best friend Rose," he said simply. "Why would you want to hurt her like this?"

"Hugo, look, you really don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. Here, have your photos back." He pushed them into her hands before he turned his back to her, walking away quickly, tripping over his own feet once along the way.

Rose watched her brother walk away before she gathered the photos, fastened Scorpius' jacket so it obscured the uniform underneath and continued to walk towards the Runes classroom. She would deal with her guilt later.

* * *

When the next issue of the school magazine came out, the photos that Rose had supplied, as well as a couple of quotes - gossip from students that concerned Albus and Mona, was all that anyone could talk about. The school was buzzing with the gossip, yet neither Albus nor Cassie seemed to be too fussed by it.

Rose was walking to the Quidditch pitch with Addison Fisher, Daisy Morrow and Emmeline McMillan for the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match. As the other girls around her chatted about the article in question, Rose was studying the Quidditch section of the mag. Rose wasn't watching where she was going when she bumped into a much taller Slytherin boy.

She simply glared at him as she pushed past.

"Watch it," he sneered.

"Wanker," Rose said under her breath as the other girls rushed over to make sure she was okay.

"The nerve of him!" Daisy said as she glared at his retreating figure.

Emmeline reached down to pick up the magazine that Rose had dropped, it was opened to a page which featured a large picture of Cassie and her Hufflepuff counterpart, Gabriel Thomas. She passed it over to Rose who couldn't help but swoon at Thomas' picture. He was gorgeous in every aspect of the word.

"There's just something about Quidditch captains…" Rose commented. The other girls murmured appreciatively.

"And Scorpius Malfoy…" Daisy added. Addison and Emmeline agreed, adding their own comments about how good-looking he was while Rose rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't know what all the fuss was about, she supposed that Scorpius _was_ nice to look at, but he knew it, and his personality wasn't an asset to his looks.

"Speak of the devil…" she said, because as the group approached the bleachers, Scorpius Malfoy came into view, he was leaning against the wall, his arm outstretched over the shoulder of a girl who Rose didn't recognise. As they walked closer the girl stood on her tip-toes, hooked an arm around his neck and they started to kiss. Rose quickly looked away, a strange feeling coming over her.

"Rose! What are you doing here; you know you've got morning detention, don't you?" Albus approached her quickly, wearing a Slytherin scarf.

"Oh crap, are you serious Al?" she asked, taking a glance at her watch. "I thought my detentions finished last weekend!"

"They would have but apparently a couple of the trophies weren't cleaned to 'satisfaction.' I'm sorry Rose, I'll vouch for you if McGonagall asks but you'd better get down there."

Rose dawdled back down to the castle, where surely enough Professor Brickton was waiting at the main entrance.

"Well, well, what a surprise," she commented as Rose approached. Brickton glanced at her watch, "You're half an hour late. You've just earned yourself an afternoon of punishment Weasley, as well as this morning."

Rose decided that it wasn't even worth arguing with her, so she smiled her sweetest smile and asked, "Shall I make my way down to the dungeons?"

Rose's task was cleaning out old cauldrons, one she had completed many times before. Not surprisingly she was finished by the time she was _supposed_ to be leaving detention. The door creaked open and the clip-clop of Brickton's heels hitting the stone rang loudly through the dungeon.

"I see you've finished your chores early. Well then, I guess you two will be spending the rest of detention thinking about what you've done."

Wait, what? Two?

Rose looked to the doorway, where a much taller boy was stood behind the professor. She moved out of the way to let him pass and Rose recognised him as the prat who had almost knocked her over earlier that day. She glared at him as he took a seat on the desk next to her. Brickton left quickly, before locking the door and telling them that nonsense would not be tolerated.

"I s'pose I should thank you," he said not a moment after the door had closed.

Rose turned around and studied the boy with dark hair and alarmingly blue eyes under his eyebrow piercing. He was quite tall, a Slytherin. She recognised him as Salvador Henry, he was in the same year as she was but she had never had any interaction with him before now.

"For what?"

"Cleaning all the cauldrons out before I got here," he grinned. "Saving me the trouble."

"Yeah, it was like I sensed you coming and thought to myself 'I should work a little harder so that when Henry gets here he can sit on his arse and do nothing!'" she replied sarcastically.

"Malfoy said you had a mouth on you," he commented with a glint in his eye.

Rose looked at Salvador with a confused expression. "Bedroom chat," he explained with a knowing smirk.

"Malfoy and I never!" She shrieked in an outburst. Salvador chuckled wickedly. Rose realised her embarrassing retort and coughed, rephrasing her words, "I have not and will never get with Scorpius Malfoy," she said clearly.

"Guess you're fair game then," Salvador replied with a challenge. Rose looked at him in surprise. Was mysterious, sexy Slytherin trying to flirt with her? Rose's question was met with an answer when he followed up by leaning over his desk.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade for a drink afterwards…Think you'd like to join me?"

Rose gave a low whistle, "Salvador Henry! You could get into a lot of trouble for that you know…"

He smirked, "That's why I see you there each time I'm out then?"

"You just want to know the best way to Hogsmeade other than the long way through the forest, don't you?"

He laughed, "Only if _you'll_ take me on a guided tour."

"Sounds like fun. You know the statue of the one-eyed witch?" Rose asked. Salvador nodded in reply. "I'll meet you there an hour after detention."

Salvador smiled a wicked smile and Rose couldn't help but be excited that she had finally met someone who seemed to consider a bit of fun for just what it was.

* * *

**Please review if you had any sort of opinion on this! - Especially if you've just read all the way through :) **

**Thanks!**


End file.
